Rough Rider Brewery
The brainchild of a former Badlands Roughrider trooper, RR brewery is a growing business in Williston. Operating at all stages of production, the brewery hopes to supply the entire town by the end of the decade, and expand distribution to Tall Town by 2300. History Rough Rider Brewery was initially a wish for fresh beer by Elijah Haggan, a trooper with the Badlands Roughriders. He had several opportunities to try several pre-war brand and post-war moonshines, but none were satisfactory for the trooper and his friends. Haggan would shrug and simply accept this,until his squad was posted at the old city library to watch for ferals in the ruins. Here he would find a book on home-brewing and spent his off-hours pouring through it, surprised it sounded so easy. Haggan would finish his tour and leave the roughriders in 2282, returning to scavenging with his family which afforded him the opportunity to gather the items needed to brew. He would trade for a sack of hops in April of that year, and plant them in a small plot outside of his shack. he harvested and replanted that fall, and tried his first batch that winter, which would boil over and spoil. He would try several more times, with his last batch making it to bottles in December. He distributed these to family and friends to praise. This encouraged him to brew full-time, and he would create several more batches, his craft improving with each one. The strain of tending to his hops and keeping an eye on thr fickle malt would wear on Haggan however, with the young man considering returning to scavenging. His dream would be saved in August of 2283 by his former squad-mates, constant beneficiaries of his career, who decided to help after their tours ended. Agreeing to split costs and profits evenly, the group could now step up production, with the hops quadrupled, and four stoves dedicated to boiling. This separation would lead to problems with quality and proper cooking, so Haggan would propose they move production to an abandoned structure downtown. The others would agree, and decided on a super market for their new headquarters. After clearing a few ghouls from it, the former troopers began to cobble together several stills which, while ugly, served well. Now a proper brewery, they now just needed a name which they quickly agreed upon. Their first large batch would be bottled in February, which Haggan and his friends would count as their founding. Rough Riders would sell their product in April and received both praise and a healthy amount of ring-pulls, which they reinvested to move their hops inside to harvest during the winter, as well as buying more bottles. This latter issue would be a lasting problem as they had to safely clean and cap the bottles, which was a time-consuming process. They would continuously brew during the year, tweaking the ratio and recipe as they went. The brewery would secure contracts with two bars in early 2285, and experimented with bottling methods before settling on a steam-table. The brewery would also donate a case to their namesake for every two sold, something that earned them the good will of the town as a whole. They would add another still in early 2286, allowing them to produce another thirty gallons per batch, as well as expanding their hop field. This allowed the brewery to try and catch up with demand, though they would always be behind. They are currently building a steam room to clean more bottles at once, and attempting to send out larger shipments to their partners. Activities and Interests The Rough Rider Brewery is dedicated to making fresh and refreshing beer, and spreading it through the wasteland. To do this they grow their own hops, produce their own malt, and refine it into beer which they then bottle and distribute through town. They are searching for a more efficient method to clean their bottles, but are optimistic about the future. Category:Badlands Category:Sites